Lost Memories
by Authorette9
Summary: Mikan looses her memory in America. She is now back in Gakuen Alice! How will her friends react to her memory lost?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Settings and characters based on Gakuen Alice – not mine 

Any similarities to the original story or other originals are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 1 : Starting New**

That Christmas night was wonderful. Mikan still can't believe she got to meet Natsume in the balcony of her room in the Labyrinth Mansion.

After time passes by, trouble starts stirring up in the academy again. The ESP, as usual, has a scheme to take over the school. Mikan, who was in an endangered position, was sneaked out from the Alice Academy at night, by Shiki. Shiki thought that if Mikan left, the troubles might clear up on its own. And he was right. But, knowing how the ESP will keep hunting Mikan down, and how suffering it is for her to leave the Academy and her friends, he decided what's best for her – to start new. He thought that if Yuka was still there, that was what she would do.

Shiki and Mikan flew off to America, that February. Leaving memories behind. It has been a long night. Shiki left while chaos was stirring up in Gakuen Alice. But, he still knew this decision would be best.

Mikan's POV

I woke up, in a plane. Shiki-sensei was by my side, fast asleep. I was confused. I looked around the plane. There were other passengers. I was still looking around when a voice said from the plane's speakers : "We are now about to land in California, America. The time here is 3.00 PM. Please fasten your seat belts, lift your window shades up, put your tables and foot rest back to its position, and turn off all electronic devices. Thank you." Mikan's eyes widened in panic and confusion. _Why was she headed to America with Shiki?_

"Sakura-san.." Shiki-sensei said, adjusting his seat upwards. Mikan turned her head to her trusted teacher. Shiki-sensei continued, "Problems were starting in the Academy, and you are its target. Yoi have to trust me. We need to stay away from Gakuen Alice, especially from the ESP. Mikan froze. "What about my friends? And Narumi-sensei? And everyone else?" Shiki-sensei sighed, "They'll manage, you'll have to trust them to handle things, right now."

A few hours passed, and Mikan was in a limo with Shiki, headed to a mansion. It was a long drive which took hours. As she entered the front gates, Shiki led her to her room. It was huge, and pretty too! Maids and butlers greeted them. Mikan had never felt so pampered before. But, she was still sad, she missed her friends and beloved ones back in Alice Academy. She wondered how they were doing.

In her room, Mikan plopped herself in her pink, floral-patterned bed. She sighed. Not long after that, she find herself crying. She felt lonely. She missed Gakuen Alice's wild adventures. She missed Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, and each on if her classmates. She missed Narumi-sensei, and even she longed to see Jinno-sensei's angry face while scolding her. She missed bear's care when she was lonely. She missed everything about that place. She hugged her white pillow, and fluffed it while her tears fell. Shiki-sensei entered the room. He sat beside Mikan, in the side of her bed. "I know, it is hard for you. But you have to trust me. We will start a new life of peace. No go have dinner. Take a shower, and go to sleep. It has been a long day for you." he smiled, hugging Mikan. Mikan sobbed. After Shiki-sensei had left her room, she stop crying, wiped her tears away, and smiled. She remembered Hotaru hated when she cried, and how Natsume loved her smile. She has to smile.

That night, when Mikan was fast asleep, a fire started up somewhere near their mansion. Mikan woke up in her sleep, hearing all the commosion, happening down the street. Seeing fire, she was reminded of Natsume. But, after realizing that the fire was getting bigger, she jumped out of bed, and rushed out of her house. Once she was outside, she found that Shiki was also out there. He was trying to help the owner of the house accross the street to stop the fire, knowing how dangerous it is if it spreads. When he saw Mikan, he said, "Come on, let's help them put the fire out!" Mikan nodded, and hand-in-hand with Shiki, she ran across the crowded street.

People were shouting. Some were screaming in horror. One woman was shouting and shreaking, and desparate. The medics and others were trying to calm her down. She kept on shouting, "Yuki! Yuki!" She was histerical. Mikan heard the firemen said, "Calm down, mam. Were trying to get you're daughter out of there... Please trust that we are really trying our best to save her..." A few minutes after that, a fireman trying to recue Yuki, shouted, "I can't fit! There's no other way to get her out of there than through the window. But I can't fit, even if I crawl or roll!" That woman (Yuki's mom) went hystercical. Seeing this, Mikan sprung to action. She find her way through and crawled in the small space. The firemen told her to stop, Shiki called her back. But, we all know, nothing can stop Mikan from doing what she has set her mind in doing. "Help! Help!" Mikan heard Yuki's cries. Mikan headed to the source of the cry. Carefully, looking where she's stepping at. Once she found Yuki, she hugged her, saying, "Calm down.. Calm down, you'll be okay!" She took her in her arms and brought her out through the exit hole. Before Mikan could crawl out, a piece of wood from the ceiling fell, blocking her way out. The smoke was getting heavy, she sensed she was in danger. She felt dizzy, the world became dark, and before she knew it she collapsed. It's a miracle if she can survive in there.

Mikan survived and wad immediately brough to the hospital. After a few days, finally, Mikan woke up with a heavy head and confusion. She found Shiki in hospital room leaning by the wall. She asked, "Mister, excuse me, but do you know who am I? Where am I? And why am I here?" Shiki looked into her eyes and said, "You are Mikan Sakura. And I am your uncle, Shiki Masachika. Come, I'll tell you more about yourself. Your parents are Izumi Yukihara and Yuka Yukihara."

Years has passed, and Mikan went on with her regular life, mentored at home. With a home-schooled life like hers, she seemed to have nothing in her goal than to get good grades and please her mentors and her father. Mikan was an exceptional child, with a fierce determination like hers, she slowly master each subject she was tought – music, arts, science, math, literature, sports, even self-defense. She still has the same smile, positivity, and energy.

Mikan's POV

After a day full of lessons, I went to uncle's office to show him my black belt that I have earned in Taikwondo, one of the branches in my self-defense class. Before even reaching his office in the other wing of the mansion, I found dad in the dining table, ready for dinner. Since this was a very rare oppurtinity, I joined him to have supper with him. In the middle of our meal, Shiki said, "Ami, tomorrow we will be hitting a flight to Japan. There is a school I want you to attend. It's very nice there, and safe." Mikan smiled, "Really? I can't wait!" she squeeled while finishing the last bits of her fried fish.

That night, Mikan packed her bag. She filled it with her clothes. And usual things like bath supplies, a pair of socks, etc. She slept with a wide grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mikan? **

The next day came fast. After catching a long ride with her dad, in his limo, she reached the airport. Her dad, handed her a passport. He said, "There will be VIPs accompanying you, they will bring you to Japan, in the plane. I will catch you up later because I still have some meetings to do." Mikan ran to her uncle, hugged him and said, "See you later, dad." (NOTE: Mikan called Shiki her dad, since they were really close, and she felt as if Shiki was her second dad.)

After wondering around the airport, Mikan waited at a seat where her dad told her to come to at that certain 5 PM. She arrived a bit early. After a few minutes, a bunch of men in black coats approached her and brought her to a plane. There, she fell asleep.

Mikan woke up in the presence of a blonde man (HSP), he said, "Mikan Sakura. It's nice to meet you again. Welcome to Gakuen Alice. I know you had a memory lost, so Hello! I am your uncle! For now, we will protect you here. Shiki will come tomorrow. You are a special star. Your Alice is... Well, guess you have to find that out yourself won't you?" he smiled, "Oh, and your class is class 10A." Mikan smiled in reply and said, "Hi, uncle! I'm really glad to meet you! I will be heading to my class now. Err... Would you mind if I come to talk to you later? I woudl like to get to know you more." Mikan headed to her class, which was somewhere in the hall, nearby to the HSP's office. Mikan knocked the door. The door opened, revealing another blonde man, who looks a lot too girly for a man – 'He's probably the sensei,' Mikan thought. The sensei there was shocked when he sees her. But, he smiled and said, "We have a new student today, or should I say, and old friend."

After taking her backpack, straightening up her lacy shirt and capri shorts, tying her sneakers, and tightening her purple hair clip in her long brown hair, she entered the classroom with confidence. As her mentor would say, "Be confident, but not cocky." Gasps filled the air, and joy seemed to fill the classroom. She stood in front starring her classmates, confused. A boy with crimson eyes shouted, "Where were you all this time, Mikan? We were so worried!" A girl with a cool expression said, "Our dumb Mikan is still as dumb as ever, running away without our notice. Even after months, and even after her appearence and style has changed a lot." Mikan finally understood and said, "Oh, you must be Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai. Uncle Shiki told me about you... I had memory lost in a fire, back in America, so sorry if I can't remember you. All I know is your names from this picture here." She showed them a class picture taken when they were 12.

The whole class stared at her in disbelief, including her teacher. But, he hid his confusion with a smile and said, "Then, how are you? Would you please introduce yourself once again?" "Sure. My name is Mikan Sakura. You can call me Mikan! I hope we all can be friends!" she smiled. "Now sit down next to that boy there," Narumi-sensei said, pointing to the crimson eyed boy (Natsume). He will be your partner, here in this school." Before asking anymore questions, the bell rang meaning classes are starting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Settings and characters based on Gakuen Alice – not mine 

Any similarities to the original story or other originals are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 3: Jinno's Lesson **

Natsume's POV

Her smile. They were the same smile from 3 years ago. Her eyes. They were the same innocent, wide-eyed hazel orbs she had. What happened? Why did Polka, of all people, had to lose her memory?

End of POV

Koko tapped Natsume's shoulder. He whispered, unheard by the brunette, "Missing the old Mikan, huh?" Natsume swore and hissed, "I'm going to burn you if this conversation doesn't stop." "Chill, just saying," Koko replied, after being threatened by Natsume.

Hotaru's POV

That baka. Making us worried like that. I'm going to make her pay when she gain her memory back – if it'll even happen. Why didn't Shiki protect her?! I swear that guy is so going to be my next blackmailing target. Look at her! So innocent, kind, and a total idiot. What will her fate lead her to, now that she loses her memory?

End of POV

Jinno-sensei walked in the class room. He heard from Narumi that Mikan, that dummy, had lost her memory. He walked in with his stern face saying, "New student, Mikan Sakura. Here are the rules : Pay attention and don't mess with me. Follow it or you will receive punishment." "HAI!" Mikan answered, almost immediately.

Minutes passes by, Jinno was teaching the class algebra – something Mikan had exceled with her mentor, back in America. She decided to daze off, staring at the window and such. She looked at her partner. He has piercing crimson eyes, in which she was captured in the pool of red. His eyes were filled with a hint of sadness and anger. He has a cold face, though, as a façade.

"Mikan! MIKAN SAKURA! DO NOT DAZE OFF IN MY CLASS! Now do number 2 in the board please." Jinno-sensei shouted all the way to Mikan's daydreaming world. "Hai, sensei!" she walked with grace towards the board, her hair swishing with her movements. As she reached the board, she grabbed the marker and scribbled down the answer in less than a minute. The class was astonished, except Hotaru and Natsume, of course. "Done, sensei," Mikan said casually. "Pfft. Really? I bet you got it all wrong," Jinno said shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure I got it right," Mikan mumbled. Jinno-sensei checked it and was shocked to find it correct. "Get back to your seat," "HAI!" Mikan answered cheerfully.

Mikan sits down with a grin on her face. She then remembered something. She nudged Natsume, "You used to be my partner right? How close are we?" Natsume smirked at this, and brought his face closer to Mikan's, "Very close," he whispered. This made Mikan blush. As Natsume got closer, his eyes caught sight of his Alice Stone – the one he gave her at that Christmas night. He was about to say something, when he felt a stoic-face inventor watching their every move.

_Author's note : Sorry it's really short! I didn't have much time! Oh, and sorry for the grammatical errors or spelling mistakes I made! Btw, thanks to October Flames, Peach, and DEVIlishAngel00! I really appreciate it! :*_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Settings and characters based on Gakuen Alice – not mine 

Any similarities to the original story or other originals are purely coincidental.

Chapter 4 : Alices?

"Polka, what's that?" Natsume pointed to his Alice Stone which was encircled around the neck of the brunette. "Oh, this? Shiki said someone special gave it to me!" Mikan cheerfully answered. An "Oh." was all he could say. Hotaru was still keeping a close watch at them.

The bell suddenly rang, meaning Math was over. The inventor approached Mikan, "Sakura, do you know what your Alice is?" "Huh?" Mikan answered while tilting her head, giving a questioning look, "What's an Alice?"

At this, the class started encircling the brunette, including Permy who has grew fond of Mikan's positivity. "You. Don't. Know. What. An. Alice. Is?" the green-haired girl said, shocked. "Yeah! What is it?" "Let's just say it's a talent that is given to certain people," Yuu said. At this, Natsume scoffed, "Talent my a-" but he was cut off by Ruka who said, "Forgive me for Natsume's rudeness, he just woke up in the wrong side of the bed today." "Oh, that's okay!" Mikan smiled.

"So, why am I here? Do I have an Alice? What Alice do I have?" Mikan asked. "That's for you to find out, Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko said together. "By the way, I'm Anna and this is Nonoko." Anna said, with a waving Nonoko next to her. "I know. I saw your picture! And I memorized all your names!" Mikan said.

"Wow! So what's my name?" Sumire aka Permy, asked. "PERMY!" Mikan enthusiastically answered. At this, a vein popped at Sumire's neck. She charged towards Mikan, "Stop calling me that!" As Mikan was being charged at, her reflexes moved, and she ended up summersaulting in the air. The class was filled with Woo's of admiration. "How did you do that?" Anna asked. "I learned it back at America. "Awesome!" Nonoko said.

A pair of crimson eyes was watching her, thinking, 'How did she do that? Isn't she clumsy and a total ditz?' "People change, ne, Natsume?" Koko teased the raven-haired lad. Koko ended up finding his sleeves caught in fire. Not long after that, the fire went off. "How did that happen?" Mikan asked, seeing the fire pop out of nowhere, and disappearing without water. "That's the fire Alice, which Hyuuga here has," Hotaru explained silently. "Woahh! Awesome!" Mikan jumped up and down. "How did it disappear though?" she asked again. 'I'm guessing that's your Nullification Alice, Mikan-chan!" Ruka said, holding Usagi.

"Nullification? What's that?" Mikan asked, with sparkling eyes. "It means you can nullify other Alices, dummy" Hotaru said. Mikan formed an O with her mouth, meaning she understood.

_To : DEVIlishAngel00, tubaishirubab, emilyishdabest,__EchizenRyoma, and lulu.c1t4 for the reviews! :* Love you guys! Btw, to EchizenRyoma, you'll have to keep reading to find out won't you? ;) I don't want to be a spoiler._ __


End file.
